I Knew it!
by Kylie18
Summary: Ever wonder how Georg and Maria told the children about their engagment? Read and Find out!


Title: " I Knew It!"  
  
Author: Kylie  
  
Rating: G just like the movie!   
  
Category: A missing scene (vignette)! How The Capitan and Maria tell the children, that they're getting married!  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with TSOM, (I wish I did!) I'm making nothing off this story. Sue if you wish, but I'm barely legal, so I have nothing worth anything!  
  
*NOTE*   
  
* Uncle Max isn't going to be in this! I don't know where he is! Use your imaginations, he's taking the Baroness home (my personal favorite!), he's on the phone, sleeping…doesn't matter! He's just not around for the story!!  
  
* I'm using Brigitta as the one to *put it together* first, becasue if you watch The Laendler, when the Capitan first asks Maria to dance, Brigitta jaw kind of drops, like " Hmmm..." Then of course after the dance with her "Your face is all red" comment, I just figure she would be the first one to put two and two together!!  
  
…. Ok, now on with the story!  
  
The Von Trapp Dinning Room, the morning after the Gazebo scene.  
  
The dining room appears the same as the dinner scene earlier in the movie. Captain Von Trapp at the head of the table, Marta, Fredrich and Louisa on his right, Liesl, Kurt, Brigitta and Gretl on his left, with Maria at the other end of the table.   
  
They all eat their breakfast in silence, the children casting quick glances at each other. All of them noting the absence of Baroness Schraeder, but none of them are brave enough to ask where she is.  
  
" Is something the matter?" The Captain asks, " You haven't been this quiet at breakfast in a long time."  
  
The children look at each other, and then at Maria, before Liesl answers, " We're just hungry, Father." She says the other children nodding in agreement.  
  
" Oh, is that all?"   
  
They nod quickly, saying nothing, even when notice the smile that their father flashes to Maria.  
  
" Father?" Brigitta asks looking up from her plate.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Umm…well, where is Baroness Schraeder?" She asks quietly.  
  
The other children look at her, shocked that she actually asked.   
  
" She had to return to Vienna." He tells them removing his gaze from Maria long enough to look at Brigitta as he answers.  
  
" Will she be coming back?" Liesl asks a little to happily.  
  
" No, as a matter of fact, we called off our engagement last night."  
  
" We're sorry Father." Louisa says trying to hide her smile, as the other children say, "We're sorry!" with quick nods.  
  
" Thank you, but it was the honorable thing to do. After all, you can't marry someone, when you're in love with someone else." He tells them his gaze fixed on Maria.  
  
The children glance from their father to Maria, and then to each other, as they try to figure out what's going on.   
  
" Father?" Louisa says breaking the silence, " What did you mean when you said "someone else", are we still going to have a new mother?"  
  
He tares his eyes off Maria, but doesn't look at Louisa, " Yes." He says matter of factually as he gets up from his seat. Seven pairs of eyes follow him to where he stands behind Maria's chair. He does and says nothing for a moment, as the children hold their breath, slowly he places his right hand on Maria's shoulder.  
  
" That is, if it's alright with you?" Maria asks as she puts her right hand over Georg's.  
  
The children stare at them for a moment, shocked, sitting in total silence as they slowly begin to realize what's happening. As always Brigitta is the first to speak, with a smile from ear to ear, " I KNEW IT!" She practically yells from pure joy, " I saw it when you danced the Laendler…"  
  
Maria looks up at Georg, as he looks down at her, " See, she does notice everything!" Maria says with a smile as she looks nervously back at the children, " Does that mean we have your blessing?"  
  
" Of course!" Brigitta says almost flying out of her seat, " I knew it!" She says before she gives Maria a big hug. The other children finally recover from their shock, and are all smiles as they join Brigitta, giving Maria and their Father hugs!  
  
The End 


End file.
